Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,079 discloses a wheelbarrow transport device in which the wheelbarrow legs are locked in raised positions within sockets at the rear end of a low profile dolly drawn by a garden tractor, the wheelbarrow wheel trailing the dolly and rolling on the ground during transport. Thus, the wheelbarrow is towed in a reverse mode.
In the above-referenced patent application, a garden tractor towed dolly includes an A-frame having spaced rear wheels and adjacent support and locking platforms for the legs of a wheelbarrow. A pivotal ramp on the dolly receives the wheelbarrow wheel and tilts automatically to a wheel-nesting position during transport of the wheelbarrow in a forward mode with the entire wheelbarrow supported on the dolly.
The present invention is an improvement and a simplification of both above-mentioned prior art devices. In the present invention, a single longitudinal channel member with upturned side flanges serves to guide and support the wheelbarrow front wheel and is directly coupled to the tractor drawbar. The rear end of the longitudinal channel member rests on a transverse channel member having downturned flanges and carrying ground wheels at its ends on short stub axles welded to the transverse channel member. A spring-biased flip-down flip-up wheelbarrow ramp is pivoted to the rear of the wheelbarrow transport trailer. Mounted on the transverse channel member between the ground wheels and the longitudinal channel member are a pair of simplified locking bolt units for the legs of wheelbarrows which rest on top of the transverse channel member immediately outwardly of the locking bolt means. Locking bolt units are bodily adjustable transversely to a number of locations on the transverse channel member to accommodate various transverse spacings of wheelbarrow legs. Strength of construction, simplicity and economy of manufacturing are features included in the invention.